Change of Two
by My Tears Are Your Blood
Summary: Hermione and Draco and the other 6th and 7th years go on a trip. What will happen with some dares and other games. DrHg please review
1. Chapter 1

Change of Two Chapter 1  
  
Hermione watched as her three best friends fan onto the train platform. Ginny, Ron, and Harry had changed a lot over the summer. Harry looked about 6'1 and it looked like Quidditch had really paid off. His arms, stomach, and legs were formed all in muscles and it looked like Mrs. Weasley had tried to fatten him up. Ron looked about the same as Harry but now had black tips in his hair that spiked up, unlike Harry who kept his hair messy that was quite attractive and made his green eyes look very mysterious. Ginny had filled out more, and had the curves in all the right places. Her lips had a sweet innocent smile upon them. That a few men would kill to get their lips upon.  
Hermione watched as they said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Hermione waited for a while wondering where her friends were. Then they opened her compartment with looks of terror on their faces.  
"What's wrong you look like Pansy just flashed you," Giggled Hermione.  
"W-W-Worse," Stuttered Harry.  
"Nothing could be worse then that," Laughed Hermione.  
"We just saw Neville making out," Said Ginny.  
"So, what's wrong with that," Said Hermione confused.  
"He was making out with Colin Crevy," Said a bright-faced Ron.  
"Oh my god Neville's gay," Shrieked Hermione.  
"Shhhhhhhhh," Hissed Harry and Ron looking panicked. Then burst into hysterical laughter.  
After fighting back her giggles Hermione asked Ron and Harry if either of them were head boy.  
"No Hermione, sorry but we could not stay out of trouble," Said the boys.  
"Then who is?" pondered Hermione.  
When they finally reached Hogwarts they got off he train. They headed towards the carriages when they met Draco Malfoy.  
Draco had changed over the simmer and he looked extremely hot. Hot was the only way to look at him. He had gray-blue eyes that changed on which emotion he felt. He had blonde-white hair that looked so silky and made him look mysterious even with his bangs covering his eyes. His body was well toned with a well-seen six-pack and legs. He had a sexy as all hell ass. No girl would ever say no to him that sexy smirk.  
"Well, well, well if it's not the weasel, potty, and the Mud blood Bitch," Smirked Draco.  
"Fuck off Malfoy," Said Hermione fiercely.  
Well it all depends on who off is. I would never fuck a slut like you so why would you care," Said Draco calmly.  
Even though Hermione was pretty hot. She had the right curves in all the right places only being 5'7 she had filled out well and could get almost anyone she wanted. Her hair now wasn't frizzy and had blonde highlights. She wore only a little make-up to enhance her golden brown eyes, and her luscious lips covered in a smirk of pink, honey lip-gloss.  
"If only Malfoy I would never dream or think of you in that way," Spat Hermione.  
"Really, you dream and think and dream about me," Said a very amused Draco.  
"Uh um, Arg!! Just go the fuck away Malfoy," Screamed Hermione.  
Why the fuck didn't you guys back me up. Malfoy was an asshole and all you did was stand there and do nothing. What's you fucking problem?" screamed Hermione.  
Well...um.. I.. Uh..," Stuttered Harry. "What the fuck is your answer god damn it," Shrieked Hermione. "Fine, tell me when your ready,"  
When they finally reached the great hall for the feast Hermione was back to her old happy self.  
"So are you going to tell me," Asked Hermione.  
"The Weasel's said that if I ever got out of place this year then they would never let me go over to their place ever again," Murmured Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry," Said Hermione lovingly "They would never do that to you. They were just telling you a bluff. They care to damn much for you to ever do that,"  
"Yeah, your right Hermione," Smiled Harry and gave Hermione a friendly hug.  
Dumbledore stood up and got the attention and told his usual announcements. Then he said for the head girl and boy to stand up. As Hermione stood up a look of shock came to her face as she saw whom head boy was. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hey all tell me if I have a grammar or spelling mistake I am really bad at that. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The News  
  
After the feast Hermione and Draco followed Dumbledore to find their rooms. When they finally found the entrance to their room, which was guarded by a picture of a pond with a man fishing.  
  
"Password?" Asked the fisherman.  
  
"Golden Cup," Smiled Dumbledore. "Now to make your rooms, put your hand on the door and say, difaroom, have a good night," Waved Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione walked in their common room followed by Draco. "Wow," thought Hermione "Its amazing,"  
  
Draco thought the same thing even though he was use to this elegant life.  
  
"Okay Malfoy, I think that we should have a small truce, since we are sharing a bathroom and a common room. Plus, we will have to work together like everyday cause the teachers are suppose to put us as partners. I don't want to have to fight you to get my work done, Okay" Asked Hermione.  
  
Okay Granger, I'll be nice but what do I get out of it?" Sneered Draco.  
  
" How about I don't curse you and you get to keep some body parts" Smiled Hermione.  
  
"But I wanted something else," Purred Draco. He moved closer until there was no room between them.  
  
"Damn," Hermione thought. "He's fucking horny and I have to be here with him. Oh my god feel that bulge, he's huge. Don't get horny, don't get horny Hermione, don't get Horny. Damn, its Malfoy don't get horny!"  
  
Finally what seemed life forever of thinking Hermione fan up the stairs to her door and said "difaroom" and slammed the door.  
  
"Was Granger turned on by me?" wondered Draco. "She has a great body under all those shapeless robes she got. I wonder why I didn't notice before? I bet Potty and Weasel had their fun and soon it will be my turn," Grinned Draco as he climbed up the stairs to his door and said "Difaroom" and headed towards his bed and went to sleep dreaming of Hermione in great ways.  
  
Hermione was extremely horny "Damn, this is when you wish that you were home where a lot of guys would love to help you out," thought Hermione. " I need my vibrater," Hermione went into her trunk and pulled out the vibrater and went to bed somewhat happy.  
That night both Hermione and Draco thought about bashing each other. Draco had to get up to change his sheets and Hermione had to use her vibrater again.  
  
" I really have to get a boyfriend here," said Hermione aloud.  
  
They both fell asleep again and didn't wake up till early morning.  
  
When Hermione finally got up and headed to the bathroom. She took a shower but in the middle of it Draco came in and Hermione shrieked at him to get lost.  
  
For the rest of the day Draco had very interesting visions of Hermione in erotic positions making him scream for her.  
  
"So how was your morning with Draco" Asked Ron.  
  
"Pretty humiliating, he is such a bastard sometimes. But is okay the rest of the time, sorta," Hermione stated.  
  
"Has he done anything to you?" Ron roared.  
  
"No not really, except he walked in on me in the morning. But it was an accident," said Hermione blushing.  
  
"He what?" screamed Ron.  
  
"Ron don't do anything stupid," growled Hermione.  
  
"While eating lunch later in the day. The teachers gathered everybody's attention.  
  
"The staff has decided to hold a fieldtrip and have only the 6th and 7th years participate in it. We will have the two houses combine for a week at a little 4 cabins on the lake. In this area you will have limited magic. At the end of the week you will write a 2-foot essay about your experience. The houses that will be put together are Hufflepuff &Ravenclaw, and, Gryfindor & Slytherin," announced Dumbledore.  
  
After the announcement there was uproar and everybody was yelling. Finally they were told to go get ready and get packed for their trip to come.  
  
So what do you think??? I need help with the story so tell me please.. Well I have another name called the Evil Swamp Monkey so check it out it will be most intriguing. *Evil Laugh * Well Review or else. Just kiddin 


End file.
